Le visage de Severus Snape
by septentrion
Summary: drabbles sans lien les uns avec les autres autour du couple HGSS ou de Severus Snape. Attention, certains drabbles ne sont pas pour les enfants, le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Disclaimer général : si les personnages de Harry Potter m'appartenaien
1. le visage de Severus Snape

Une petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête ce matin. C'est ma première œuvre originale, tout avis est bienvenu.

Personnages : Hermione/Severus, Harry

-Tu as tué ton père !

-Il l'a mérité ! Il maltraitait ma mère, il la traitait comme une moins que rien, alors qu'il n'était qu'un moldu et elle une sorcière. Elle est morte à cause de lui.

-…

-Encore que parfois, je me suis demandé si elle était vraiment une sorcière pour se laisser aller à mourir à cause d'un moldu.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de discours, et la personne qui professait de telles idées avait plutôt mal tourné. Il devait absolument mettre en garde Hermione contre son fiancé, d'autant plus que l'absence de mage noir dans le paysage magique actuel laissait un vide qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. Il rangea ses oreilles extensibles et s'approcha du couple à pas de loup, puis s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour, le laissant finalement tranquille. Les sentiments exprimés par le visage de Severus Snape, tourné vers Hermione, n'auraient jamais pu être vus sur le visage de Voldemort.


	2. le couteau

Severus/Hermione

-C'est quoi, ce couteau que tu utilises pour éplucher les carottes ?

-Cela s'appelle un couteau économique, Severus. Il permet de peler les légumes plus rapidement tout en limitant la perte de chair.

-Hum… Paddock a encore liquéfié un chaudron ce matin, je lui ai promis de l'écorcher vif si cela se reproduisait. Peut-être que si je lui montre l'instrument de son supplice…

-Severus !

-Quoi ? Je ne lui enlèverai que la couche supérieure de l'épiderme. Il lui en restera encore deux.


	3. chouchou ?

_le drabble qui fait monter le rating en flèche(il ne sera sans doute pas le seul). Inspiré par le thème de la semaine sur la communauté livejournal frenchdrabble : chouchou._

_Severus/Hermione - très sombre, Severus méchant,âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

Severus contemplait le tas de loques entassées sur son vieux canapé. En y regardant de près, car la lumière était faible, on pouvait se rendre compte que les loques en question habillaient un corps humain. Miss je-sais-tout, Hermione Granger, avait été si facile à prendre. Il lui avait écrit, prétextant s'être repenti, avoir agi sur les ordres de Dumbledore, et elle, qui avait lancé une croisade à Poudlard pour la libération des elfes de maison, n'avait pu résister à l'appel d'une cause perdue. Elle s'était rendue au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé et il l'avait convaincue de le suivre à Spinner's End. Là, il l'avait stupéfixée avant de lui faire avaler un peu de goutte du mort-vivant histoire qu'elle reste tranquille pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ses prochaines actions.

Son maître l'avait autorisé à choisir sa récompense pour tous les services qu'il lui avait rendus, Severus avait demandé et obtenu Hermione Granger. Elle avait été la chouchou des professeurs à Poudlard sauf lui, elle serait désormais sa chouchou à lui seul.

* * *

Hermione s'étira et peu à peu la conscience lui revint. Brutalement, elle se souvint des événements de la…veille? Quel jour était-on? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Comment avait-elle pu croire que Severus Snape pouvait se repentir? Et ses amis, sa famille? Et…

-Bonjour, Miss Granger.

La voix de Severus Snape la fit sursauter.

-Vous avez dormi tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit. La salle de bain se trouve sur le palier à gauche, la cuisine en bas à droite. Je vous y attends dans quinze minutes.

Il tourna les talons mais juste avant de sortir de la chambre, il ajouta sans même tourner la tête:

-Je vous dirai ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, inutile de m'inonder de questions. N'oubliez pas qu'ici, vous n'êtes la chouchou de personne!

* * *

Severus avait fait du café pour deux mais lui avait montré où se trouvaient la nourriture, la vaisselle etc Il avait insisté, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, sur la présence d'appareils électroménagers moldus. Tout indiquait qu'elle allait séjourner là un certain temps et qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser de magie. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus sa baguette.

Après le petit déjeuner, il l'emmena dans le salon dont le mur couvert de livres étaient son dernier souvenir conscient de la veille.

-Granger, vous êtes ici parce que je l'ai voulu et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné son accord. Vous allez tenir la maison et chauffer mon lit, et si vous vous comportez bien, je vous laisserez lire mes livres… peut-être.

Hermione ne savait plus si elle devait s'indigner, paniquer, essayer de fuir ou adopter une attitude soumise pour le garder calme, ou un peu tout à la fois.

-J'ai une question pour vous, Granger. De Potter ou de Weasley, lequel était votre chouchou?

* * *

Après une terrible matinée au cours de laquelle Snape l'avait interrogée sur sa vie, ses goûts, son expérience (dans tous les sens du terme), enfin sur tout sauf bizarrement les projets de Harry, elle avait dû préparer le repas, faire la vaisselle, dépoussiérer, laver le sol etc. Elle avait fini par répondre aux questions sans trop rechigner, une tournée de Cruciatus lui avait délié la langue, puis s'était acquittée des tâches ménagères sans broncher. Au moins, cela lui évitait de penser…

Le soir même, Snape lui indiqua de le suivre dans sa chambre.

-Déshabillez-vous! Inutile de jouer les vierges effarouchées, d'une part vous n'êtes plus vierge, d'autre part je vais vous baiser dans quelques minutes, vous ne pourrez plus rien me cacher alors.

Humiliée, Hermione s'exécuta pendant que son ancien professeur faisait de même. Ils se mirent au lit et là, Snape explora le corps de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

-Je parie qu'à force, je vous ferai aimer ça, Granger. Peut-être même me supplierez-vous de vous prendre.

Sa main arriva sur son clitoris et commença à masser le bout de chair en cercles concentriques.

-Alors Granger, votre clitoris, de qui a-t-il été le chouchou avant moi?

* * *

Le temps passait et Hermione ne voyait pas la fin de sa captivité. Elle avait même cessé de compter les jours au bout du cinquième mois. Oh, elle avait bien essayé de puiser dans ses réserves d'optimisme, de garder espoir d'être secourue. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne à propos de ce fatal rendez-vous avec Snape, elle pensait toutefois que Voldemort ne résisterait pas à l'envie de narguer Harry et de l'affaiblir psychologiquement en lui faisant connaître le sort de Hermione.

-Granger, lui avait révélé Snape un soir, vous êtes à ma merci. Seuls le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même savons que vous êtes ici. Le Maître pense que votre disparition pure et simple affectera davantage Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, et moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous partager. Vous êtes, après tout, mon hobby préféré.

Cette fois-là, le corps de Hermione l'avait trahi et elle avait eu un orgasme, pour la plus grand satisfaction de son tourmenteur et sa plus grande mortification. Il l'avait senti et en avait profité pour la faire souffrir encore plus.

Toute volonté de se battre l'avait quittée à ce moment-là. Depuis lors, elle prétextait perdre les chouchous avec lesquels elle s'attachait les cheveux, et comme il ne supportait pas sa «toison» en liberté, il lui en procurait d'autres. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez, elle les découpa et les attacha pour former une corde avec laquelle elle se pendit. Tant qu'à disparaître, autant cesser de souffrir.

_Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont lue et merci à mes reviewers.N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre opinion, je suis un bébé écrivain, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour m'améliorer_


	4. l'homme qui aurait pu valoir 3 milliards

Avez-vous déjà noté les similarités entre Maugrey et Steve Austin ? Ils n'ont plus grand chose d'origine. Juste unpetit délire, et com' d'hab', rien n'est à moi

Severus/Maugrey/autre

* * *

-Lâchez-moi, couard ! Sale Mangemort ! Montre-moi ton visage d'abord !

-Stupéfix !

Le corps de Maugrey Fol-Oeil devint aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon et son kidnappeur n'eut que le temps de l'empêcher de s'affaler sur le sol bétonné.

-Pouh, soupira Severus, qui eût cru qu'un homme de son âge soit aussi difficile à tenir en place ?

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Un bruit se fit entendre au fond de l'allée, une silhouette s'approcha. C'était visiblement un homme, il prit la parole :

-Voyons ce que tu m'apportes : une jambe remplacée, un morceau de nez qui manque, et plus tout jeune en plus. Son œil magique est la seule partie qui vaut quelque chose. Tu veux combien pour ce vieux tas de viande ?

-Trois milliards.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ? Y r'semble même pas à Steve Austin en plus vieux !


	5. c'est de la fiction

jusqu'où va votre obsession pour le monde de Harry Potter ? Rien à moi. J'aurai peut-être un peu de retard dans mes réponses aux reviews pour cause de vacances toute la semaine prochaine, mais promis juré, je répondrai à tout le monde.

personnages : Severus/autres

* * *

Elle sentait la sueur de son corps qui bougeait contre le sien. Ses mains pressaient ses hanches juste comme il faut. De temps à autre, l'une d'entre elles remontait jusque ses seins et taquinait un têton. Sa bouche et sa langue alternaient entre sa propre bouche et son cou, tout son cou. Hmm, oui juste là, c'était bon. Il lui semblait qu'il lui murmurait des choses tendres à l'oreille mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient plus assez cohérents pour produire du sens avec des mots, seules les sensations importaient.

Elle frémit et s'écria "Severus"

-hein ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Merde, elle avait oublié que "Harry Potter", c'est de la

fiction !


	6. la cuite

_Severus/Hermione...tout est dans le titre. 100 mots tout juste._

* * *

Mal…tête… Progressivement, Hermione se souvint des événements de la veille en même temps que son corps s'éveillait et que la honte l'envahissait. Elle avait voulu impressionner Severus par sa résistance au firewhisky, elle avait dû l'impressionner davantage avec la quantité de vomi qu'elle avait étalé sur elle-même. Vomi qu'elle ne sentait plus, tiens. Et elle se trouvait dans un lit propre qui n'était pas le sien tandis que quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras. Elle réussit à tourner la tête : Severus ! Si elle avait su qu'une cuite la mènerait à son lit, elle se serait saoûlée plus tôt. 


	7. la valise

_Hermione et Severus préparent leur valise..._

* * *

-Severus, tu comptes réaliser quoi en regardant cette valise ?

-N'est-ce pas, certains tueurs moldus arrivent à mettre un corps humain entier dans une valise ?

-Certes, Severus, après l'avoir découpé, mais d'où tires-tu une idée aussi morbide ?

-Dis-moi, Hermione, tu crois que cela marcherait aussi avec le portrait de Dumbledore ?

-Euh. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

-Tu vois, de son vivant, j'avais déjà menacé de le tuer s'il me proposait encore des bonbons au citron. J'ai bien réglé le problème mais maintenant son portrait s'y met aussi !

-Honnêtement, on n'a pas besoin de lui dans les bagages.


	8. anévrisme

drabble de 100 mots écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble

disclaimer : voir 1er chapitre

rating : R (adultes)

* * *

Severus bougeait en Hermione avec lenteur, pour sa première union avec elle, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de ne penser qu'à son plaisir à lui. Un « oui, Severus, c'est bon. Encore ! » récompensa son self-contrôle.

Pour la énième fois, il remercia toutes les divinités auxquelles il put penser pour sa bonne fortune (un tour de force vu l'activité à laquelle il se livrait) et imagina même allumer des cierges, brûler de l'encens, déposer des ex-votos, acheter des fleurs… Qui pouvait-il bien remercier pour la rupture d'anévrisme qui avait frappé Ron Weasley à l'âge de vingt ans ?


	9. Parentalité

Série de trois drabbles inspirés par une réunion familiale. Tout public

Severus/Hermione

Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre

**Bébés brailleurs - 218 mots**

Severus observait la petite foule présente au baptême de son fils, Aurélius. Evidemment, presque tous étaient des invités du côté de Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait invité la tribu Weasley. Mieux que le jeu des sept familles, car s'il y avait le grand-père et la grand-mère, on pouvait compter sept pères et mères et une vingtaine d'enfants au bas mot, dont pas loin de dix bébés. Qui seraient de la génération de son fils. Qui le fréquenteraient, le corrompraient dès son plus jeune âge, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir sur le canapé !

Il bailla d'ennui. A côté de lui, Arthur bailla à son tour et crut bon de plaisanter :

-un bon bailleur en fait bailler dix.

Au même moment, l'un des enfants, un gamin à tête rousse, se mit à pleurer. Un chœur digne des chorégies d'Orange s'éleva alors dans la salle, les invités furent menacés de surdité par les décibels émanant de la bouche de ces chères têtes blond… non, rousses. Aucun blond dans la salle, et Aurélius avait les cheveux noirs. Il fut le seul à rester calmement endormi au milieu de ce capharnaüm. L'occasion était trop belle, Severus se pencha vers Arthur et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-et un bébé brailleur en fait brailler dix.

**Tes fils - 115 mots**

-Pourquoi tout le monde croyait-il tellement que Severus et moi aurions des enfants intelligents ? gémit Hermione en jetant un œil affligé à ce qui restait de la fontaine du jardin.

Aurélius et Septimus se tenaient devant elle, tête baissée. A côté d'eux, restreint par un sortilège, se débattait un cognard. Les garçons ne retrouvaient plus leur souaffle et avaient imaginé qu'ils sauraient suffisamment maîtriser la balle noire à eux deux.

Severus, lui, contemplait la scène avec indulgence.

-Ils sont très jeunes, ils n'ont pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient, lui murmura-t-il.

Exaspérée, Hermione lâcha :

-Ce sont tes fils, tu te débrouilles avec eux.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison.

**Le fils de sa mère - 100 mots**

Encore ! Mais jamais il ne finirait de préparer sa potion capillaire à ce rythme !

-Papa, c'est vrai que les boas avalent des éléphants ?

-Papa, combien il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel ?

-Papa, pourquoi la lune change-t-elle tout le temps ?

Cela avait été ainsi tout l'après-midi. Il était fier d'avoir un fils à l'esprit inquisiteur mais il aurait préféré que ce trait de caractère s'exerce au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela lui rappelait…

-Aurélius, laisse donc ton père tranquille, cria Hermione depuis la pièce voisine.

Severus soupira. Aurélius était le fils de sa mère !


	10. La Madone des Orants

_drabble de 100 mots écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble_

_Severus/Hermione, rating PG_

_Un orant est une personne qui prie, généralement représentée debout les mains levées ou à genoux les mains jointes_

_La majuscule au dernier mot du drabble est intentionnelle_.

* * *

Masqué par un arbre, Severus l'observait. Sa figure, baignée par la lumière naissante de l'aurore, s'en trouvait adoucie. Sa capuche, serrée autour de sa tête pour la protéger du froid, lui donnait l'air de porter une coiffe moyenâgeuse. Un coup de vent fit voler les pans de sa cape et elle ouvrit les bras pour les ramener autour d'elle.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais Severus n'oublierait jamais l'image de Miss Granger, les bras écartés sous sa cape, telle une Madone protégeant sous son manteau des orants en quête de refuge. Il se demanda en passant si elle était Vierge.


	11. sonnet aigredoux

_sonnet sans prétention littéraire écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble sur le thème "les mots en -ou"_

_rating PG pour une expression à double sens - HGSS_

Cadeau ? Une poupée russe ? Pourquoi un joujou ?  
Au sein de la figurine gisait un bijou.  
« Severus, j'ignorais que vous étiez si chou. »  
« Ma très chère, vous me remercierez à genoux. »

Une voix tonna : « Ce n'est qu'un tas de cailloux ! »  
Ron avait parlé. Sur le visage du roux,  
Ecœuré, s'affichaient des sentiments jaloux.  
«Tu ne vois pas, Hermione, il est laid comme un pou ! »

Cette remarque lui valut un soufflet sur la joue.  
Le bruit fit, dans son coin, sursauter le hibou.  
Les autres convives, attirés par le remous,

Ne voulant pour rien au monde manquer le clou  
Du spectacle, avides, tendirent le cou.  
Severus à Hermione donna un poutou.


	12. Une vie de rêve

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_écrit pour la communauté livejournal frenchdrabble sur le thème "cauchemar"_

_100 mots_

Pluie, vent, froid, la météo offrait un décor idéal pour un cauchemar. Le fait qu'elle soit une partie de ce décor-là n'arrangeait pas l'effet déprimant de son environnement sur Hermione. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle entra enfin dans son cottage douillet, chaud et éclairé.

S'avançant pour l'accueillir, Severus s'immobilisa, captivé par le spectacle qu'elle offrait: cheveux dégoulinants, visage humide, chemisier détrempé, collant à sa peau. Le désir de s'unir à sa femme s'empara de lui, il l'attira contre lui et l'entraîna vers leur chambre sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

"Vraiment," se dit Hermione, "je mène une vie de rêve."


	13. Instrument à poils

_quatre drabbles de 100 mots écrits pour la communauté livejournal sevys now, défi "panoplie de Severus"_

_rating : M (adultes)_

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

Severus ramassa l'instrument sur la table. Son manche était en bois peint, avec un léger renflement près de l'extrémité pour une bonne prise en main. Il passa les poils sur le dos de sa main pour en tester la douceur : parfait.

Hermione affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un pinceau pour enduire un plat d'huile avant d'y couler une pâte à gâteau qui cuirait ensuite au four. Il avait la ferme intention de vérifier cette affirmation, quoique ce sur quoi il envisageait d'étaler de l'huile n'avait rien de plat. Hermione ne devinerait jamais quel tourment il lui réservait.

* * *

La vue de Hermione nue sur le lit, un bandeau sur les yeux, les mains attachées à la tête de lit, était un régal pour les yeux. Severus utilisa ses mains et sa bouche dans un premier temps pour la taquiner et faire monter l'excitation en elle, tout en évitant soigneusement son intimité. Il porta une particulière attention à ses seins et à ses hanches, ses deux autres points faibles. Le bout des doigts, la paume de la main, la pointe de la langue, les dents, et même son érection, tout était bon pour provoquer en elle de douces réactions. 

Quelle agréable musique que ses gémissements !

* * *

Mais ce soir, l'odorat et le toucher seraient à l'honneur. Il attrapa sur le chevet le pinceau de cuisine de sa femme et le bol d'huiles essentielles qu'il avait spécialement préparées pour l'occasion. Il passa le récipient sous son nez afin qu'elle respire les envoûtants parfums qui s'en échappaient, puis il entreprit de badigeonner le corps de son épouse de la substance parfumée. 

Hermione se tordait de plaisir.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, il allait bientôt la satisfaire. Il trempa le pinceau dans le bol et le passa sur le clitoris de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione ne savait pas ce que son mari avait manigancé mais par la que…barbe de Merlin ! C'était mieux que la plume qu'ils avaient déjà utilisée. 

Severus, lui, peignait l'intimité de Hermione d'huile parfumée, n'omettant aucun coin ou recoin. Sa bouche remplaça ensuite ses instruments et apporta la jouissance à la jeune femme. Alors enfin il la pénétra, il ajusta son rythme au sien et tous deux atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément.

Il libéra sa femme qui, tournant la tête, regarda avec incrédulité le pinceau.

-Severus, tu imagines à quoi je vais penser la prochaine fois que je ferai des gâteaux ?


	14. Les fioles de Severus

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre _

_rating : G (tout public)_

_pairing : Hermione/Severus_

_drabbles écrits pour la communauté sevys now, défi "panoplie de Severus"_

**Analyse**

_Deux drabbles de cent mots _

Severus suivit des yeux Hermione qui sortait du laboratoire familial de potions.

-Hermione, que fais-tu avec mes fioles en cristal d'Arques ?

Surprise, elle sursauta et faillit laisser tomber les précieux flacons.

-Severus, tu es déjà rentré ?

-Oui, mais dis-moi ce que tu fais avec mes fioles ?

-Rien de particulier, elles me semblaient poussiéreuses, je voulais seulement les nettoyer.

-Tu te moques de moi, gronda-t-il. Tu m'as vu les laver hier. Dis-moi pourquoi tu les emportes hors du laboratoire ?

Hermione cherchait comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas, elle réfléchit à toute allure à une excuse plausible.

&&&&&

Le regard orageux de son mari convainquit Hermione que la vérité, ou quelque chose d'approchant, était la meilleure tactique. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours dire lorsqu'elle mentait. Ce n'était pas juste, lui pouvait afficher sur commande un visage impassible.

-J'avais besoin d'un flacon ultra transparent, et je comptais en choisir un parmi ta collection.

-Pourquoi diable fais-tu cela en cachette de moi ?

-Je…je dois faire une analyse d'urine.

-Es-tu malade ?

Severus était troublé par l'attitude de son épouse.

-Hum…je voudrais juste une confirmation, mais il se pourrait que je souffre d'une maladie qui guérit en neuf mois.

* * *

**Par quel bout ? **

_Un drabble de cent mots _

-Où sont-elles ? grommela Severus en fouillant le placard où il rangeait son matériel à potions.

Il entendit son fils dans le salon et alla lui demander s'il savait où elles étaient.

-Aurélius, as-tu vu mes fioles en cristal ?

Ce dernier s'empourpra et évita le regard de son père. Pressé de questions, il finit par avouer les avoir offertes à Illana Potter.

-Tu aurais dû être à Poufsouffle, à te laisser mener ainsi par le bout du nez par une fille !

-Tant que ce n'est que par le bout du nez, dit Hermione qui arrivait. Les deux hommes rougirent spectaculairement.


	15. 010001001110110

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_drabble de 100 mots écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble_

_Severus/Hermione, rating G (tout public)_

010001001110110

Quand il avait accepté la proposition du Ministère de la Magie, Severus était loin de se douter qu'il devrait apprendre ce charabia auquel il ne comprenait rien. Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir de rester à Azkaban ? Mais non, il avait choisi la sortie, quitte à être « oublietté », interdit de magie et à vivre comme un moldu. C'était mieux qu'être zombie post-détraqueur, non ? Severus en doutait quand il contemplait la suite de zéros et de uns.

"Apprenez l'informatique, il y a toujours du travail," qu'elle avait dit. N'écoutez donc jamais votre avocat, surtout s'il s'appelle Hermione Granger.


	16. Méthode snapienne de résolution de pb

_drabble de 100 mots écrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème "zéro"_

_rating : G (tout public)_

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

Zéro. Néant. Nada. Rien.

Quel sortilège Severus avait-il encore inventé ? Hermione passa les mains sur son torse plat et hurla :

-Sale bâtard ! Comment oses-tu ? Je n'ai plus de poitrine, je ressemble à un homme !

-Que faut-il donc pour te satisfaire, ma chérie ?

Il arborait un air d'auto-satisfaction extrêmement irritant.

-Rends-moi mes seins !

Severus lâcha un soupir mélodramatique et répondit :

-Vraiment, tu es une épouse ingrate. Tu te plaignais sans cesse de ta poitrine, j'essaie de te rendre service en supprimant la source de ton mécontentement et voilà où cela me mène !


	17. Heure d'hiver

_disclaimer : voir disclaimer général_

_écrit pour la communauté livejournal frenchdrabble sur le thème "énergie"_

**Heure d'hiver **

Hermione arriva haletante à son rendez-vous avec Severus, elle avait un quart d'heure de retard, la peste soit des chefs qui n'ont pas d'heure. Elle regarda les visages des badauds autour de la fontaine de Piccadilly Circus mais ne reconnut pas celui de son amant. Il n'était pourtant jamais en retard. A moins qu'il ne soit déguisé, il était encore recherché par les Aurors après tout.

Une demi-heure après, elle faisait fébrilement les cent pas sur le trottoir. Un quart d'heure encore après, le désespoir s'était installé en elle. Les larmes mouillaient ses yeux et son intestin se tordait inconfortablement.

* * *

Alors que, défaite, elle se résignait à partir, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme.

-Severus, j'ai eu si peur ! Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être en retard !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis exactement à l'heure.

Il le lui prouva en lui montrant sa montre. Hermione sortit la sienne, qui indiquait bien une heure plus tard. Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de Severus.

-Maudits Moldus et leurs économies d'énergie ! Vous ne pouvez pas vivre à l'heure solaire comme tout le monde !


	18. Drabbles pour Haru

_disclaimer : je ne possède rien sinon le plaisir d'écrire_

_Haru m'a défiée d'écrire des drabbles sur un des thèmes qu'il ou elle me proposait, je lui en offre trois : grève, sushi et prothèse._

**Poisson cru**

_2 fois 100 mots_

_rating : G (tout public)_

La coupe était pleine. Dominer le monde, prendre les premières places, tout cela était bien et bon, mais trop c'est trop. Ce soir à minuit, les Mangemorts entraient en grève illimitée, et sans préavis.

Severus espérait que la grève durerait, il pourrait ainsi passer davantage de temps avec Hermione. Qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur dans ses bras, malgré leurs convictions différentes, était un miracle. Elle l'avait presque convaincu de changer de camp. Pourrait-il en effet la garder en vie si son Maître gagnait le conflit? De plus, ce dernier perdait la tête, comment sinon expliquer la décision qu'il avait prise?

&&&&&

Il leur avait déjà imposé des liserés jaunes sur leurs robes d'apparat, c'était soi-disant plus élégant.

Puis cela avait été la Marque des Ténèbres sur les torchons et taies d'oreiller habillant les elfes de maison. Ces créatures n'en étaient pas dignes, bon sang!

Ensuite, il avait imposé escargots et cuisses de grenouilles dans le régime alimentaire de ses troupes. « Gastronomie française, la plus noble, » avait-il prétendu.

Et maintenant, il voulait leur faire manger des sushis ! Hors de question, jamais des mets aussi barbares ne franchiraient les lèvres raffinées de la fine fleur de la société sorcière britannique.

* * *

**La prothèse de Papa **

_1 fois 100 mots_

_rating : PG13_

Le calme régnait dans la maison lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle. C'était inhabituel.

Severus lisait seul dans le salon, il ne l'entendit même pas.

Mais où étaient donc les garçons ? Leur chambre était vide, ainsi que la salle de jeu. Elle entendit alors du bruit dans la chambre des parents. Aurelius et Septimus étaient penchés au-dessus d'une boîte. Oh non ! C'était CETTE boîte. Surpris, les enfants se lancèrent dans une explication confuse pour sauver leur peau.

-Je promets, Maman, on ne voulait pas casser la prothèse de Papa.

Aurelius tenait dans ses mains un godemiché cassé en deux.


	19. Poésie de cuisine

_Disclaimer : voir disclaimer général_

_drabble de cent mots écrit pour la communauté livejournal franchdrabble sur le thème "quiproquo"_

_rating : G (tout public)_

La situation était embarrassante. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir. Severus pensait pourtant avoir détruit ce parchemin.

-Oh, Severus, comme c'est touchant ! S'exclama Hermione.

« Ta toison brune me coupe le souffle  
Les paillettes d'or de tes yeux m'ensorcèlent  
Bien trop belle pour Poufsouffle  
Trop aimante pour la sèche Serdaigle… »

Hermione interrompit sa lecture pour jeter un regard amoureux à Severus et se lover dans ses bras.

Hmmm, peut-être ce quiproquo jouerait-il en sa faveur. Il n'allait pas la détromper et lui avouer qu'il avait écrit ce poème à l'âge de huit ans en l'honneur de sa chatte.


	20. Un outil unisexe

_disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à Jo_

_drabble de 100 mots écrit pour la communauté livejournal frenchdrabble_

_thème : unisexe_

_**rating : R (adultes)

* * *

**_

-Hermione, serais-tu insatisfaite de mes services ? Severus demanda tout en promenant ses mains sur le corps de sa femme, insistant sur les zones sensibles et cachées de sa féminité.

-Non, pourquoi ? gémit-elle plus qu'elle ne répondit.

-Parce que le facteur a livré une boîte de godemichés hier.

Silence lourd.

-Or seules les femmes insatisfaites utilisent ce genre d' « outils ».

-Oh, Severus, lui répondit-elle d'un air espiègle, laisse-moi donc te prouver le caractère unisexe de ces « outils ».

Severus fut convaincu avant la fin de la nuit, de sorte qu'il était presque aphone lorsqu'il se leva.


	21. Mieux que le speeddating

_Disclaimer : voir le premier chapitre_

_Drabble de cent mots écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble_

_Thème : retard_

_**Rating : M (R), adultes**_

Phineas Nigellus filait de portrait en portrait. S'il ne se hâtait pas, il serait en retard au speed-dating bi-dimensionnel organisé par le Ministère français de la magie.

Il était encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'un bruit suspect l'arrêta dans sa course. Il jeta un œil dans un corridor inutilisé et s'immobilisa. Le professeur de potions et la préfète-en-chef, presque nus…

«Oui, professeur Snape, encore. »

« Ah, Miss Granger, c'est bon d'être en vous. »

Phineas serait en retard, mais il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voyait était plus intéressant que d'écouter les élucubrations de vieilles peintures au vernis terni.


	22. La dernière cause de Dumbledore

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Drabble écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble, sur le thème "karma"_

_Rating : G (K)_

-Explique-moi pourquoi nous avons payé trente gallions chacun pour manger quelque chose d'aussi abject, demanda Severus à Hermione.

-C'est un repas de charité pour soutenir la cause des Intouchables en Inde, Severus. Cela figurait dans le testament de Dumbledore, tu ne peux pas y échapper.

-C'est cela, il m'en veut parce que je l'ai tué. C'est sa vengeance d'outre-tombe.

Hermione soupira.

-Dumbledore savait que tu n'éprouverais pas de remords à le tuer, mais il n'a jamais voulu se venger. Je crois plutôt qu'il voulait t'obliger à être meilleur.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon karma !


	23. Touareg d'adoption

_Disclaimer: voir premier chapitre._

_Rating: PG13_

_Drabbles écrites pour fumseck62442, pour son anniversaire._

Severus souleva le chèche bleu nuit qui lui couvrait le visage et sirota son thé à la menthe. Après plusieurs mois, il s'était enfin fait à la vie targuie dans le désert malien, où sa réputation de marabout lui permettait un train de vie décent, loin des Aurors et de Potter qui voulaient sa peau.

Il jeta un regard à la femme voilée et alanguie sous leur tente. Il aurait dû la tuer lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé inopinément dans Londres, mais l'idée de partir en exil seul était décourageante. Il lui avait jeté un _Imperius_ et avait fait d'elle sa compagne.

* * *

Hermione était aimée des nomades. Elle était fière comme une femme de chez eux, et aussi puissante que son mari. Elle avait d'ailleurs résisté à l'_Impero_ qu'il lui avait jeté, et avait seulement exigé pour accepter de le suivre qu'il envoie la coupe que son seigneur lui avait confiée à Potter. Un aperçu de son décolleté l'avait convaincu de trahir son maître 

-A quoi penses-tu, Hermione ?

Elle sortit de sa rêverie.

-Que je n'ai pas très envie de revoir l'Angleterre.

Severus ferma la tente et la rejoignit.

-Quand j'aurai fini avec toi, tu n'auras plus une pensée pour l'Angleterre.

_La dernière phrase est une allusion à « lay down and think of England » (allonge-toi et pense à l'Angleterre), conseil donné aux bonnes épouses face aux avances non désirées de leur mari_.


	24. L'ami de mon amant est mon ennemi

**L'amant de mon ami est mon ennemi**

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème "BFF - best friend forever"_

_Rating : PG (K+)_

Lucius et Severus discutaient tranquillement de leurs projets d'avenir une fois que la guerre serait terminée. Equipée d'oreilles à rallonge, Hermione, cachée dans la chambre de Severus, ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

-Severus, si nous gagnons la guerre, tu pourras écrire ce livre dont tu rêves sur la magie noire.

Ce livre était, avec Hermione, la seule faiblesse de Severus. Celle-ci se rendit compte que l'amitié solide des deux hommes avait la capacité de détruire ses efforts pour ramener Severus vers l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle allait tuer Lucius et mettre sa mort sur le dos des Mangemorts.


	25. Hypocrite

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur les thèmes : cirque, bordel, traînée_

**_Rating : NC-17_

* * *

Hypocrite**

Hermione fulminait tandis que Severus lui lançait un insupportable regard empli d'autosatisfaction. Elle regrettait maintenant de l'avoir convaincu de l'accompagner au cirque. Elle avait de suite remarqué la luxure qui avait voilé ses yeux au spectacle de la jolie contorsionniste. D'ailleurs, celle-ci portait une tenue davantage digne d'un bordel que d'un spectacle familial. Le cœur consumé par la jalousie, Hermione n'attendit pas Severus à la fin de la revue.

Celui-ci la rejoignit alors qu'elle était déjà chez elle. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et l'enlaça brutalement, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec avidité, son érection évidente.

* * *

Hermione tenta de le repousser, elle voulait rester en colère contre lui : comment osait-il bander à la vue d'une autre ? 

Avec force, Severus la coinça contre le lavabo avec tout son corps, ne brisant jamais la connexion de leurs bouches. Il la posa sur le meuble, libéra leur intimité respective et la pénétra.

Submergée par l'intensité de son amant, la colère d'Hermione céda face au plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en quelques minutes seulement.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione tenta encore de le repousser.

-Je t'ai vu désirer cette traînée !

-Mais c'est vous qui en avez profité, madame Weasley.


	26. La promesse

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème "top"_

_Rating : PG 13_

**La promesse

* * *

**

Les Mangemorts attendaient, tapis dans les ruines de la maison des Potter, le signal de leur maître pour engager le combat.

—J'ai mal aux genoux, gémit Pettigrew.

—Le Maître nous a ordonnés d'attendre son top départ pour agir, répondit Yaxley d'un ton ennuyé.

Severus ricana intérieurement. Le seul top qui l'intéressait était celui d'Hermione, jeté au sol. La promesse d'obtenir cela valait la peine d'avoir prévenu l'Ordre du traquenard préparé pour Potter à Godric's Hollow.

Le Survivant apparut avec ses deux amis. En quelques minutes, la confusion la plus totale régnait sur les lieux. La victoire n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

Lord Voldemort n'en revenait pas : à ses pieds gisaient ses Horcruxes, détruits ; sept n'était peut-être pas un chiffre si puissant. Ses Mangemorts se battaient furieusement mais étaient dépassés en nombre. Si seulement il n'avait pas laissé les Inferi à la maison ! Son duel avec Potter tournait au cauchemar : le garçon lui avait jeté des potions létales… Il devinait la main traîtresse de Severus derrière cette idée—ce fut sa dernière pensée. 

Au cours des célébrations qui suivirent la fin du mage noir, Severus entraîna Hermione à l'écart, et, tirant sur son top, lui rappela sa promesse.


	27. Le serpent glousse

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Personnages : Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, et une allusion que je n'ai pu empêcher à Hermione_

_Rating : G(K) - même votre arrière-grand-mère peut lire_

Lord Voldemort jeta avec fureur le flacon de potion périmée contre le mur. Il avait tant ri de la mort de Dumbledore qu'il en avait attrapé un mal de gorge intolérable. Il avait tant bu qu'il avait attrapé le premier flacon de Pimentine venu et oublié de regarder la date de fabrication : janvier 1970. Il l'avait bue le vingt juin 1997. Résultat : sa voix fut modifiée. Si elle était toujours plutôt perchée dans l'aigu, les sons que sa gorge produisaient n'étaient plus aussi sifflants qu'auparavant. Inutile de tourner autour du pot, il gloussait littéralement comme une poule. Il avait besoin d'aide, mais comment en demander sans perdre contenance devant ses Mangemorts ? Imaginez un peu, le grand, le terrible, le craint Lord Voldemort, intimant à ses serviteurs :

—Cot, cot, kodak !

Un responsable, il avait besoin d'un responsable, et qui mieux que le vrai responsable pour tenir ce rôle ? S'il avait bu un peu trop d'alcool et ri autant, c'était à cause de Severus, qui avait débarrassé le monde de l'encombrant mage blanc, seul capable de lui tenir tête. Et donc, en cette heure avancée de la nuit, sous couvert d'un sort de Désillusion pour éviter toute interaction avec un homme, un portrait, ou n'importe quelle autre créature, Lord Voldemort se mit en quête de son Mangemort.

Il le trouva dans la chambre qui lui était allouée dans le manoir. Le bougre était aussi rond que son maître, un exploit si on considère que sa forme générale tendait vers le haricot vert. Cela avait été une belle fête, une vraie orgie. Pour tout dire, si le Ministère les avait attaqués ce soir-là, Lord Voldemort se serait retrouvé tout seul avec ses Horcruxes tandis que ses sbires croupiraient à Azkaban, baignés des embruns pétrolés de la Mer du Nord. Pas forcément mieux que les détraqueurs. Béni soient les idiots qui perdent tous leurs moyens lorsqu'ils perdent leur leader !

Laissant de côté ces considérations au profit d'un problème plus immédiat, le mage noir tendit une main blafarde et longue vers l'épaule de son expert en potions.

—Réveille-toi, Severus, j'ai besoin de tes services, intima-t-il en secouant l'homme endormi.

—Cot, cot, cot, coooot, kodak ! fut ce qui atteignit l'esprit embrumé de sommeil de Severus, qui répondit automatiquement d'une voix ensommeillée :

—Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, miss Granger, pour glousser moins bien qu'une poule !


	28. Instinct de prédateur

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème « psychopathe »._

_Rating : PG-13_

_206 mots_

**Instinct de prédateur.**

Pattenrond agita ses pattes de devant, histoire de balayer le sol avec la souris qu'il avait attrapée. Celle-ci réussit à reprendre son équilibre et se précipita loin des griffes du félidé. Pas assez loin cependant. D'un bond, Pattenrond fut sur elle et reprit son manège : un coup de patte gauche, un coup de patte droite, un coup « je jette en l'air », et on recommence, jusqu'à ce que les dents s'enfoncent dans la nuque et que le sang coule dans la bouche. Il était alors temps d'aller chercher une récompense auprès de ses maîtres.

Hermione travaillait avec Severus au-dessus de la paillasse du laboratoire. Elle tenait une dague effilée à la main, tandis que Severus évaluait la consistance d'une potion à travers le verre délicat de la fiole qui la contenait. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé lorsque leur chat vint déposer à leurs pieds le fruit de sa chasse.

—Tu es un vrai psychopathe, Pattenrond, l'admonesta gentiment Hermione. Trois souris en une journée ! Même les tueurs en série ne sont pas aussi gourmands.

Elle lui offrit néanmoins une coupelle de lait, puis reprit sa dague et coupa le petit doigt de la femme nue et entravée qui gisait sur leur espace de travail.


	29. Le premier amant

**Le premier amant**

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Drabble écrit pour remercier meish kaos d'avoir proposé d'illustrer une de mes fics_

_Rating : PG_

Severus l'avait sauvée en poussant Ronald Weasley sur la trajectoire de l'_Avada Kedavra_ qui lui était destiné. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. Cela irritait Severus au plus haut point, mais il se taisait. Il était impensable que Hermione sût la vérité, aussi prenait-il son mal en patience lorsqu'elle allait sangloter sur la tombe de son premier amant.

—Hermione, viens. Il est temps de rentrer.

—Dire que cela fait déjà une trentaine d'années qu'il est mort, à cause de moi.

Non, il valait mieux que Hermione Snape ne sache jamais à quel point elle avait raison.


	30. Art gothique et chair humaine

**Art gothique et chair humaine**

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Drabble écrit pour la communauté livejournal frenchdrabble sur le thème « flamboyant »_

_Rating : PG-13

* * *

_

Une femme allongée sur son lit a autant de majesté pour Severus qu'une cathédrale, et il visite son corps avec la révérence due à l'expression matérielle de la foi humaine. Il la regarde d'abord sans la toucher, comme un visiteur fait le tour de la bâtisse qu'il est venu admirer pour se faire une idée de l'architecture. Puis il lui caresse les pieds, comme on se signe en entrant dans le lieu saint. Il explore ses jambes, comme quelqu'un qui appréhende du regard le volume de la nef et les lieux de prière discrets que sont les chapelles latérales. Son torse et ses bras écartés sont comme le transept, et il s'attarde souvent sur la poitrine, symbole du lieu où se trouve la croisée du transept et de la nef, là où les pèlerins traçaient à genoux le chemin du labyrinthe qui symbolisait leur rédemption. Enfin la tête, le chœur, là où le pain devient corps et où le vin devient sang, là où l'amour divin devient réalité humaine. Oui, vraiment, une femme n'est jamais mieux honorée que dans le lit de Severus.

Hermione était l'archétype du gothique flamboyant pour Severus. Comme les cathédrales élevées selon les règles de cet art, elle cherchait toujours la hauteur et ne pouvait se contenter des bassesses terrestres. Toujours à la recherche du savoir, son esprit était aussi ouvert à la lumière qu'une verrière colorée. Si sa chevelure évoquait l'excès de décor du flamboyant, ce qu'elle était réellement, sa structure interne en quelque sorte, lui donnait sa force dans la vie, tout comme l'architecture gothique se définit par sa structure de colonnes et d'arcs brisés, cependant bien moins visible que les murs ou les fioritures de pierre. Oui, Hermione, comme cet art de bâtir, cachait son essence profonde derrière des ornements, et pour cela, Severus lui était reconnaissant, car si un autre portait de trop près attention au vrai « elle », il serait amené à commettre des actes qui révèleraient sa propre faiblesse au monde.


	31. La liaison

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème "halte"_

_Rating : PG_

**La liaison**

Cela faisait deux mois que Severus fuyait les Aurors. Depuis qu'il avait été repéré par hasard dans Londres, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une halte et de reprendre des forces. Comment était-il supposé passer des informations à Potter si les foutus employés du Ministère ne le laissaient pas tranquille ? Il prit alors une décision drastique.

-----------------

—Papa, maman, je suis là ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai reçu votre hibou. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'arrêta brutalement : quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de ses parents. C'était leur regard, il y manquait la chaleur habituelle. Elle ne put cependant identifier ce que c'était car une main s'était placée devant sa bouche, tandis qu'une autre main la plaquait contre un corps masculin.

Ce jour-là, Hermione débuta sa carrière de liaison entre Severus Snape, le Mangemort repenti mais toujours en activité, et Harry Potter, son meilleur ami.


	32. Fumée de rêve

_Les personnages appartiennent à Jo_

_Ecrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble_

_Rating : PG_

**Fumée de rêve.**

Severus contemplait d'un air rêveur la potion qui bouillonnait dans l'âtre de la cuisine. Mieux que quiconque, il savait comment utiliser nectars et philtres pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Déjà, il imaginait les résultats de son travail. Il n'avait commis aucune erreur dans les différentes étapes de préparation, il avait vérifié trois fois au moins. Ses ingrédients étaient frais, le plus souvent collectés par lui-même, et il n'avait pas hésité à débourser une fortune pour acquérir du Lepidium meyenii, cette plante jadis utilisée par les Incas, qui devait améliorer l'efficacité du breuvage verdâtre. Un instant, il eut l'impression que les fumées qui émanaient du chaudron prenaient une forme… la promesse des bienfaits attendus de cette potion.

—Elle est prête, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ceci est notre dernière chance d'avoir un enfant qui survivra à sa naissance.

Derrière lui, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione pleurait en silence.


	33. Indicateurs qualité

_Ecrit juste parce que je m'ennuyais en réunion_

_Rating : PG_

**Indicateurs qualité**.

* * *

Lord Voldemort regardait les compte-rendus d'activité de ses Mangemorts, et l'insatisfaction se lisait dans ses yeux rouges. Ses hommes avaient certes atteint leur objectif en nombre de morts, mais la qualité desdites morts laissait à désirer.

« Trois morts par poison, quatre par _Avada Kedavra_, et dix par des moyens moldus comme le poignard ou la strangulation. On se demande à quoi leur sert leur baguette ! »

Un autre point chiffonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres : le dernier sondage paru dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ montrait que le nombre de sorciers qui le craignaient était en baisse pour le troisième mois consécutif.

—Queudver, va me chercher Severus, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sifflant..

—Oui, maître.

Le petit homme à la face de rat se hâta de réaliser la volonté de son maître. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme plutôt grand et pâle, aux cheveux noirs à rendre jalouse Blanche-Neige, s'agenouilla devant Voldemort qui traçait un sentier sur son tapis persan.

—Severus, je vais mettre à contribution tes talents d'enseignant. Mes Mangemorts ont besoin qu'on leur rappelle les process qualité en matière de meurtre et de terreur. Tu organiseras des sessions de formation dès la semaine prochaine.

—Oui, maître.

Severus pesta intérieurement. Son planning était déjà très serré : préparation de potions, planification de raids, entraînements des Mangemorts débutants, recueil d'informations qui permettraient de racketter des sorciers richissimes, coucher, euh, passer des informations à Hermione, etc. Voilà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en remettait une louche, tout cela parce que des imbéciles comme Greyback ne savaient pas suivre une consigne. Bellatrix n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'être traitée comme une sous-tueuse avec le palmarès qui était le sien.

« Pourvu que Potter ait trouvé le dernier Horcrux ! » plaida-t-il auprès de n'importe quelle divinité qui voudrait bien l'écouter. Il faut croire qu'il y en avait une qui passait par là, car le soir même, un Patronus en forme de loutre lui apprit que l'assaut serait donné le lendemain, et qu'il ferait bien de se mettre à l'abri.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Severus se tenait debout devant ce qui restait de la demeure de Voldemort tout en étreignant une Hermione épuisée, sale, mais heureuse. L'avantage avec l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est qu'on n'y connaissait pas le mot « procédure ». En se battant avec ses membres, il avait pu utiliser un large éventail de sortilèges sans s'attirer de remontrances sur la manière correcte de les utiliser. Comme s'il avait le temps de tortiller son poignet trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de lancer un _Protego_ ! Désormais, il allait pouvoir aimer Hermione ouvertement et mener une vie plus tranquille. Et gare à celui qui prononcerait les mots « procédure », « indicateurs qualité » ou « sous contrôle » devant lui !


	34. L'insensibilité de Severus

**L'insensibilité de Severus.**

_Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à Jo._

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème « paresse »._

_**Rating : PG13 (thème émotionnellement fort). **

* * *

_

C'était fini, son bébé était mort. Moins de deux heures auparavant, la médisorcière lui avait fait entendre le battement de cœur du petit être qu'elle portait en elle, mais au moment d'accoucher, le cœur de son fils avait lâché. Hermione était dévastée.

Elle avait mis au monde, seule, son enfant mort-né. Le lendemain, le médisorcier de service lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait sortir de l'hôpital, qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle physiologique. Psychologiquement, elle était forte, n'est-ce pas, « vu la manière dont elle avait réconforté les blessés de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, alors qu'elle-même avait été témoin des pires horreurs durant la guerre. »

Hermione se traîna au Ministère.

—Je viens déclarer la mort de mon fils, dit-elle en reniflant à l'employée de l'état-civil. Cette dernière lui offrit un mouchoir, un fauteuil et un café, mais elle devait bien reprendre son travail à un moment ou à un autre.

Hermione se traîna aux pompes funèbres.

—Je viens organiser les funérailles de mon fils.

Elle reniflait toujours, et les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir dévalaient son visage. Elle n'y prêtait aucune attention.

—Vous allez bien, madame ? s'enquit le vendeur, intérieurement admiratif pour le courage de cette jeune femme et furieux que personne ne l'accompagnât dans sa démarche.

—Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, cela va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis vint le plus difficile : rentrer à la maison, retrouver Severus, son mari, l'archétype de la paresse, le plus grand fainéant que la terre ait connu. Son dictionnaire personnel listait comme synonyme d'épouse le mot boniche, droit de cuissage inclus. Pour preuve, elle avait à peine mis le pied dans la maison qu'il lui tombait dessus.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc d'un ton accusateur, comme s'il mourait de faim par sa faute.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

—J'en sais rien, moi. Il y a des boîtes à la cave, t'as qu'à en ouvrir une et la faire chauffer. J'en ai rien à foutre ! Et je vais me coucher ! hurla-t-elle en retour.

Leur divorce fut prononcé peu de temps après (enfin, du point de vue du juge, c'était peu de temps après). Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Hermione se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas voir la vérité sur le personnage de Severus. C'est un mystère à notre connaissance toujours irrésolu.


	35. Potion de béatitude

**Potion de béatitude.**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème « whisky »._

_Rating : PG.

* * *

_

« Une mesure de crème de whisky, une mesure de crème de cacao, une mesure de crème de menthe blanche. »

Severus contemplait avec satisfaction sa potion de béatitude. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il serait loin de ce monde et de ses tracas.

—Chéri, je suis là.

Sinistra, sa femme, ses tracas, était rentrée plus tôt. Il cacha son verre dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet sous le fauteuil. Il se souvenait avoir cédé aux avances de sa collègue le jour où Hermione Granger avait épousé Ron Weasley. Quel lien cela avait-il avec son désir de se soûler ?


	36. Le gouffre

**Le gouffre**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème "néant."_

_Rating : PG._

_Titre et dernière phrase pris à Baudelaire_

* * *

Severus lisait, une des ses rares distractions à Azkaban. Le titre du livre que le gardien lui avait passé en échange d'une potion pour embellir ses cucurbitacées aurait pu être celui de sa vie : _Les fleurs du mal_. Comment Baudelaire pouvait-il avec quelques mots seulement faire ressentir si fortement l'angoisse des vivants ? Severus voulait oublier ce que c'était que de vivre, car cela lui rappelait son état de mortel, et depuis la mort d'Hermione, la perspective de sa fin le terrifiait plus que tout. C'était étrange la certitude qu'il avait que la mort serait moins effrayante si elle était encore en vie. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, _son esprit, toujours du vertige hanté, jalousait du néant l'insensibilité_. 


	37. Le balai, le tapis

**Le balai, le tapis**

_Ecrit pour Frenchdrabble sur le thème « refrain »_

_Rating : PG

* * *

_

Severus grimaça en entrant dans le club où Harry et Draco l'avaient entraîné pour l'enterrement de sa vie de garçon : la musique était rien moins qu'agressive, la lumière plus inexistante que dans le cachot qui lui servait de salle de classe, et l'air surchargé d'odeurs corporelles et de fumigènes. Il se demanda si Hermione, sa fiancée, devait subir ce genre de torture de son côté.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent sur des poufs autour d'une table ; Severus avait le dos tourné vers la piste de danse. Ils ingurgitèrent libéralement whiskys-coca et autres mélanges, tout en échangeant des propos plus ou moins cohérents. Harry se surprit même à appeler Severus « Sev » sans y laisser la vie.

Entre deux verres, le DJ mit un nouveau disque sur sa platine.

—C'est mon morceau préféré ! s'exclama Draco d'un ton qui trahissait l'abus d'alcool. Viens, Severus, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu danses dessus.

Severus se trouva encadré par Harry et Draco et emmené manu militari sur la piste. Cette méthode avait l'avantage de leur permettre à tous de se déplacer en position verticale. Une fois sur place, il bougea vaguement les pieds pour faire plaisir à Draco, et non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait faire plus sans se prendre la gamelle du siècle, et tenta de capter les paroles du morceau.

« Qu'il est gay, qu'il est gay le balai,

Qu'il est p'tit le tapis… »

Les mêmes paroles se répétaient à l'infini, ce qui semblait coller au QI des danseurs. Danseurs ? Mais où étaient donc les danseuses ?

—Draco ! hurla-t-il.

Malheureusement pour Severus, ses protestations furent noyées dans le refrain de la chanson.


	38. Je vais le tuer

**Je vais le tuer**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble _

_Rating : PG

* * *

_

—Des Mangemorts dans le château ! hurla le professeur Flitwick en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de son collègue Severus Snape.

« C'est sûrement un coup du gamin ! Si jamais je me retrouve dans la merde à cause de lui, je jure que je vais le tuer ! Au diable mon Serment Inviolable, » Severus maugréa entre ses dents. Il stupéfixa le petit homme et se précipita à la rencontre des serviteurs de Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là, ces gamines ? »

—Le professeur Flitwick s'est évanoui dans mon bureau, il a besoin d'aide !

Les deux adolescentes qui montaient la garde dans le couloir s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau.

« Et hop, deux de moins dans les jambes. »

Severus grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient aux étages supérieurs, guidé vers le lieu de l'action par le bruit qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

« Je reconnais cette barrière. J'en déduis que les choses importantes se passent de l'autre côté. »

Il franchit la barrière enchantée, qui ne laissait passer que les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres. Puis encore des marches, jusqu'au haut de la tour d'astronomie.

« Je suis dans la merde ! Ce petit con n'a pas su tuer Dumbledore ! Cette fois, c'est sûr, j'ai des envies de meurtre irrépressibles. »

—Severus…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

Severus s'avança vers le vieil homme affaibli et affalé contre le mur de pierre de la tour. Il constata avec plaisir, bien que son visage ne le montrât pas, que les autres Mangemorts eurent un mouvement de crainte.

« Quel imbécile de s'être laissé piéger par un morveux. »

—Severus… S'il vous plaît…

« C'est sa vie ou la mienne. Pas le choix. Adieu situation confortable. »

—_Avada Kedavra_ !


	39. Incident au supermarché

**Incident au supermarché**

_Rating : PG-13_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble

* * *

_

—Severus, que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait que tu as couru. Et où sont les courses ?

—Il y avait la queue à la caisse du supermarché. Je suis tombé sur une caissière débutante qui n'avançait pas, puis elle a dû chercher un prix, et ensuite elle a changé son rouleau de papier. Le Polynectar a lâché avant que je ne sorte du magasin.

—Oh, mon dieu ! Tu n'avais pas de réserve ?

—J'ai oublié le flacon dans la poche de mon autre manteau, Hermione.

—Je parie que tu as été pris d'assaut par des dizaines de fangirls en délire.

—Et de fanboys. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle ! Cesse donc de rire.

—Je les imagine criant « Severus » en se cramponnant à toi.

—Essayant de molester mes parties sensibles, tu veux dire. Ah, je vois que cet argument t'aide à comprendre mon point de vue. Je t'assure que je les ai empêchés de faire des dégâts permanents.

—Je veux m'en assurer moi-même.

—Pas dans la cuisine ! Tu sais bien que les Potter vont arriver et qu'ils ont l'habitude d'entrer chez nous par la por…te de… ah… derrière.

—Un petit contrôle par la méthode des amygdales n'a jamais fait de mal, mon chéri.

—Oui !


	40. Un homme constant

**Un homme constant**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

_**Rating : NC-17**_

* * *

—Je suis un homme constant, gronda Severus dans l'oreille de Hermione. 

Il ponctua sa déclaration par un coup de rein, qui à son tour arracha un gémissement à la jeune femme.

—La magie noire est ma compagne depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Son phallus frotta ce point spécial à l'intérieur du corps de Hermione qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

—La haine me vient facilement, et faire souffrir est dans ma nature.

Une petite rotation des hanches pour être sûr de ne négliger aucun millimètre carré du vagin de sa maîtresse.

—Je hais avec passion tout ce qui s'appelle Potter.

Une deuxième petite rotation pour bien faire passer le message.

—J'ai tué, torturé sans éprouver de remords, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui.

Allez, une troisième rotation avant de reprendre un va-et-vient plus linéaire.

—J'ai trahi et je trahirai encore s'il le faut pour sauver ma vie.

Severus s'enfonça en Hermione jusqu'à la garde brutalement ; elle hurla de plaisir, et son orgasme contracta ses muscles vaginaux autour du sexe de celui-ci.

—Mais toi, tu as brisé la constance de ma vie.

Hermione redescendit du septième ciel, mais jusqu'au troisième seulement. Cela ferait moins loin pour remonter.

—Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie tout ce que je suis pour être ce que tu veux.

Quelques petits à-coups sans profondeur, histoire de la taquiner un peu.

—Je n'ai pas brisé la constance de ta vie, Severus, murmura Hermione. Je t'en ai créée une nouvelle.


	41. Eloge satirique d'un Lord du dimanche

**Eloge satirique d'un Lord du dimanche**

_Ecrit pour la communauté sevysnow. J'ai essayé de placer un maximum de mots en –anche, -ange et –ique dans ce drabble._

_Rating : PG-13, pour quelques allusions.

* * *

_

A la tête de ses phalanges épiques, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a répandu la fange qu'étaient ses Mangemorts sur notre terre. Mon esprit flanche à imaginer ce que serait notre pays, si Harry Potter ne lui avait infligé ce coup de trique qui empêcha le monde sorcier de faire le saut de l'ange dans un futur inique.

La mimique de ce monstre lorsqu'il s'écria : « Par St Patrick, mon sang s'épanche ! » inspira moult sarcastiques manieurs de vers et autres utopiques auteurs de fics. Chers auteurs et auteuses qui vivez outre-Manche, raillez donc et faites la nique au despotique tyran ; même à titre posthume, il l'a bien mérité. Je vous prie de ne pas ignorer ma supplique. Vous pouvez prononcer son nom sans aucune panique, aucun ange ou archange ne saurait ressusciter des cendres qui ont été épandues dans le Gange. Usez donc de cette libéralité et laissez faire votre muse ; laissez-là vous souffler maintes répliques et vous guérir de la page blanche.

Pour ma part, moi, Severus Snape, ministre de la magie tantrique, c'est avec un plaisir sans mélange que je renie mon ancienne allégeance. Chers concitoyens, soyez convaincus de ma profonde repentance, et jamais plus ne laissez les autocratiques accéder au pouvoir. Lord Voldemort (vous voyez ? Même moi je dis son nom) n'avait rien d'un comique, et n'était pas doté du sens de l'autocritique. Croyez-moi, nous sommes mieux sans lui. Et si jamais la tentation vous pique d'être traités moins que des animaux domestiques, souvenez-vous que, invariablement, l'amour est votre planche de salut. J'en suis un exemple caractéristique : les regards lubriques de la séraphique Hermione m'ont fait bouillir le sang et tendre la branche d'olivier à l'Ordre du Phénix, évitant ainsi à cette impudique, euh, je veux dire sympathique, jeune fille de me pourvoir en oranges à Azkaban.

Je finirais donc ce panégyrique atypique en vous invitant à célébrer notre liberté retrouvée grâce aux barriques de lambic fort à-propos importées de Belgique.


	42. Transmission de valeurs

**Transmission de valeurs**

_Rating : G_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble

* * *

_

S'il y avait une chose que Hermione appréciait avec Ron, c'étaient les câlins. Avec lui, jamais elle n'en manquait. Il faut dire que la famille Weasley était une école de câlins. Toute la gamme y était enseignée : les câlins serrés pour les retrouvailles, ou carrément étouffants si Mrs Weasley vous avait crue en danger ; les câlins plus légers, pour tous les jours, avant d'aller au travail ou en en rentrant le soir ; les câlins très distants, presque polis, lorsqu'elle pensait que vous aviez trompé Harry Potter avec Viktor Krum, ou lorsque vous lui avez annoncé vos fiançailles avec Severus Snape tandis que son fils soignait son cœur brisé dans sa chambre à l'étage, tout seul.

Severus ignorait tout de l'art des câlins, on ne le lui avait jamais appris. Il l'aimait, de cela elle était sûre, mais il ne la touchait que rarement pour une autre raison que lui faire l'amour, et encore moins s'ils étaient en public. Juste un effleurement de la main, ou un bras possessif sur l'épaule pour ne pas la perdre dans une foule. Elle aurait pourtant beaucoup apprécié qu'il la prenne dans ses bras lorsque son père était mort. Elle regarda Aurélius, deux jours, qui tétait le sein.

« Certaines choses ne se transmettront pas de génération en génération, » se dit-elle avec conviction. Lorsque son fils aîné, Septimus, âgé de trois ans, vint lui rendre visite à la maternité, elle prit soin de l'accueillir d'un câlin très, très serré.


	43. La revanche de Rita Skeeter

**La revanche de Rita Skeeter**

_Rating : PG_

_Ecrit pour benebu_

* * *

—Mais c'est très intéressant ce que vous me racontez là, roucoula Rita Skeeter.

George Weasley était d'avis que la journaliste se tenait trop près de lui, mais il avait besoin de sa collaboration pour humilier celui qui était sorti plus blanc que neige de la guerre malgré ses crimes, Severus Snape.

—Je vous assure qu'il a une petite amie. Il refuse obstinément de révéler son nom.

George prit son meilleur air de conspirateur pour bien faire passer son message.

Trois jours plus tard, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ publiait à la une la photo torride de Severus Snape à moitié nu embrassant une Hermione Granger aussi peu vêtue. La photo, prise à travers la fenêtre de la chambre des amoureux par un paparazzi sorcier, alimenta bien des fantasmes solitaires, et le couple ne put sortir en public pendant des mois sans être abordé par des pervers en tout genre. Rita se sentit enfin vengée de ses semaines passées dans un bocal. Elle ne fut cependant pas stupide au point de signer l'article de son nom.

George non plus ne put savourer pleinement, et surtout publiquement, les effets de sa revanche. Hermione et Snape… brrr.


	44. Quand Harry rencontre Meish

**Quand Harry rencontre Meish**

_Ecrit pour Meish Kaos. _

_Rating : PG_

* * *

Certains disent que les puissances supérieures, également appelées dieux, utilisent les rêves pour communiquer avec les hommes ; les sorciers aussi. C'est ainsi que Meish, plongée dans le sommeil du juste, se trouva face à face avec Harry Potter. Celui-ci voulait à tout prix lui faire passer un message sans briser le secret dont s'était entouré le monde magique. 

—Bonsoir, Meish, la salua-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et dans ses yeux verts.

Meish, ne sachant que répondre, garda le silence. Nullement gêné, Harry poursuivit :

—Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, aussi j'irai droit au but. Je veux que tu fasses savoir au monde que Severus est le compagnon idéal pour Hermione.

—Gné ?

N'oublions pas que Meish était toujours endormie.

—Ils ont tellement en commun, poursuivit Harry comme si Meish n'avait émis aucune onomatopée. D'abord, ils aiment les livres. Hermione parle de la bibliothèque de Snape comme de la huitième merveille du monde et Snape lui achète des livres comme d'autres achètent des bijoux à leur femme. Ils sont capables de discuter de théories obscures pendant des heures. Ils apprécient le Quidditch tous les deux, contrairement à la rumeur publique, mais pas au point d'en discuter plus de dix minutes au-dessus du journal du matin.

—Ah bon, ils aiment le Quidditch ?

—Bien sûr. N'oublie pas que Snape a arbitré un match de Quidditch, et que Hermione a assisté à tous les matchs à l'école. Il n'empêche qu'ils peuvent s'en passer si quelque chose leur paraît plus important (comme de me mettre en retenue).

—Et c'est assez pour faire un couple solide ? s'enquit Meish.

—C'est un bon début. Et puis, tu connais Hermione, toujours à respecter les autres, à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Avec Snape, elle peut cocher toutes les cases « causes à défendre », sauf la veuve bien sûr. Elle impose aux autres de respecter Snape, sauf quand il est là. Il n'a besoin de personne pour se faire respecter quand il est là. Snape adore cette attitude. Enfin, je ne sais pas si adorer est le bon mot, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

—Il est vrai qu'il y a des couples qui se bâtissent à partir de moins, dit Meish. Je suppose qu'ils se disputent tout de même de temps à autre ?

Harry éclata de rire.

—Absolument ! Ils sont aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre dans ces situations. Je suis sûr qu'ils créent des sortilèges juste pour ces cas-là. Tiens, encore une chose qu'ils ont en commun !

Meish prit alors un air innocent qui ne trompa pas Harry.

—Et au lit, ils sont compatibles ?

—Je dirais que oui à voir les regards sulfureux qu'ils se jettent souvent. Ils ont même réussi à faire rougir McGonagall rien qu'en se regardant.

Soudain, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule.

—Écoute, je dois partir. Tu passeras mon message, dis ? Ton neurone slasheur ne se mettra pas en travers ?

—Compte sur moi, le rassura Meish en souriant. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.

Un réveil sonna, sortant Meish de son sommeil.

—Quel drôle de rêve, musa-t-elle en entrant dans sa salle de bains. Pour un peu, je croirais à une apparition de la Vierge Harry.


	45. Le ça olfactif

**Le ça olfactif**

_Ecrit pour sevysnow_

_Rating : G_

* * *

Comment une potion aussi dangereuse pouvait-elle produire une odeur aussi agréable ? Des parfums de vieux parchemin poussiéreux et humide, de fleur d'oranger et de… il ne savait identifier la troisième fragrance que l'Amortentia proposait à son odorat. C'était l'odeur d'une autre potion, de cela il était sûr, une qu'il aurait classée dans la catégorie des produits de beauté.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rechercher ce qu'était le troisième parfum. A vrai dire, il lui était complètement sorti de la tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors qu'il attendait son tour pour être servi chez l'apothicaire. La jeune femme devant lui…

« Pourriez-vous me donner trois flacons de potion capillaire Lissenplis, s'il vous plaît ? »


	46. Le parfum du poison

_One-shot écrit pour frenchdrabble._

_Rating : G._

**Le parfum du poison**

* * *

—Alors, tu as trouvé ? demanda Lucius Malfoy à Severus Snape. 

Hermione, qui était rentrée plus tôt, écouta discrètement depuis la porte du salon la conversation entre son mari et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Severus car il manipula quelques papiers en parlant, mais celle de Malfoy lui glaça le sang.

Poison ? Ton goût est excellent. J'avais choisi la même chose pour Narcissa.

Sauf que Narcissa Malfoy était décédée trois mois plutôt, et que les causes de sa mort n'avaient pas été élucidées. Hermione décida alors de garder un œil serré sur Severus.

Trois jours plus tard, comme à chacun de leurs quinze précédents anniversaires de mariage, Severus prépara un succulent souper. Pour la première fois, Hermione était tentée de prétendre une migraine pour éviter l'occasion. Toutes ces saveurs et ces parfums pouvaient si facilement cacher un poison, et trois jours de vigilance et de fouille de la maison n'avaient rien donné. Ce fut donc une femme anxieuse qui prit place à table ce soir-là.

—Hermione, tu n'aimes pas ? Aurais-je mis un peu trop de coriandre ? s'enquit Severus avec inquiétude en voyant son épouse renifler chaque bouchée et la mastiquer longuement comme si elle voulait en découvrir toutes les nuances.

—Non, c'est excellent, comme d'habitude. C'est que je me sens un peu ballonnée, c'est tout.

—J'ai sans doute en stock une potion qui pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux.

—Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

—Non, reprit-elle plus doucement. Ce n'est sans doute que passager.

Severus ne parut pas convaincu mais laissa passer. Il ne cessa de la surveiller cependant, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

A la fin du repas, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à liqueur.

—Veux-tu un verre de poison ? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

—Ne plaisante pas avec cela !

Severus fut d'abord surpris, car c'était une blague banale entre eux, puis un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Il prit un air à la fois furieux et peiné et gronda :

—Je comprends maintenant toute cette mascarade depuis le début du repas, ton soi-disant ballonnement, la manière dont tu reniflais et mâchais la nourriture. Croyais-tu que je voulais t'empoisonner ?

La peur s'empara de Hermione, et elle tira sa baguette pour se défendre.

—Je t'ai entendu parler avec Malfoy l'autre jour. Vous parliez de poison, comment il avait choisi cela pour Narcissa, et comment tu avais choisi cela pour moi aussi, cria-t-elle.

L'incrédulité la plus totale s'afficha sur les traits de Severus.

—Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais te tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là alors ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas couru te réfugier dans les bras de ta mère ?

Il sortit un paquet enrubanné de sa poche et le lui jeta.

—Voilà de quoi Lucius et moi parlions.

Au sol gisait une boîte sombre sur laquelle était écrit : _Poison, Christian Dior._


	47. Complexe d'Oedipe

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

_Rating : G _

* * *

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione semblait plus nerveuse que lui. Après tout, c'était lui qu'on allait présenter aux parents, pas elle. Alors, pourquoi se mordillait-elle la lèvre avec une ardeur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et se tordait-elle les mains comme si elle voulait se les arracher ?

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pavillon de banlieue qu'habitaient les parents de la jeune femme.

— Bonjour Hermione, bonjour mons… s'interrompit monsieur Granger qui avait ouvert la porte avant même que Hermione ait frappé.

Severus, quant à lui, était bouche bée et sur le point de jeter une malédiction digne de l'enfer sur sa fiancée. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait des cheveux noirs et raides mais pas gras et plus courts que ceux de Severus, un nez important mais pas crochu, des yeux d'un marron très sombre et une peau plutôt pâle, portant les traces d'un hâle estival en train de s'estomper. Bref, monsieur Granger était comme un miroir (mieux entretenu) de Severus. D'un seul mouvement, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione ; celle-ci allait avoir beaucoup à expliquer.


	48. Insomnie

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble._

_Tout public._

* * *

Il s'éveilla en sursaut.

— Hermione !

Encore un cauchemar. Severus soupira et reprit ses esprits petit à petit. Il put alors se rendre compte que le lit était un vrai champ de bataille et qu'il avait tiré la couverture à lui, hormis un coin que sa femme avait agrippé et qui lui couvrait à peine le sein.

— Hermione, murmura-t-il avec émotion. Sa mort n'avait été qu'un cauchemar au sens littéral du terme.

Il se releva, prit appui sur une main et regarda la jeune femme profondément endormie à ses côtés. Il ne se rendormirait pas après un tel cauchemar mais quitte à avoir une insomnie, il en profiterait pour contempler la seule personne qui, par sa simple présence, avait le pouvoir de calmer ses craintes et d'emplir son cœur d'une joie qu'il croyait oubliée.


	49. Dans quelle mesure un accident en est un

_Deux drabbles miroir écrits pour frenchdrabble et hp 100 mots_

_Rating : PG_

* * *

— C'était un accident ! rugit Severus. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que mon verre contenait du Polynectar au Ron Weasley et non du jus de citrouille ? Et que miss Granger, me confondant avec son amoureux, me sauterait dessus sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une ?

— Pendant une heure ? rétorqua Dumbledore.

Severus rougit et détourna les yeux.

— Je suppose aussi que le Polynectar est arrivé dans votre verre par hasard ?

— Vous savez très bien que…

— Je sais, Harry et Malfoy ont avoué. Je voudrais bien savoir maintenant ce que vous comptez faire pour votre enfant à naître…

-----

— C'était un accident ! hurla Hermione. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que c'était Snape ayant bu du Polynectar ?

— Parce que j'ai l'habitude de porter des robes noires qui volent derrière moi ? répliqua Ron.

Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux.

— Je n'ai pas prêté attention aux vêtements, murmura-t-elle.

—Et à quoi as-tu donc prêté attention ?

Tout à fait incroyablement, Hermione rougit davantage. En écho, les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur écarlate.

— Tu n'es qu'une gourgandine !

La main de Hermione laissa une empreinte permanente sur la joue du jeune homme. Il n'aurait pas dû insulter une femme enceinte.


	50. Qui veut du dessert ?

_Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de ma chère beta, Dacian Goddess._

_Attention, contenu adulte !_

* * *

Voilà. Amoureusement, Hermione donna un dernier tour de spatule dans la casserole sur la gazinière.

— Que voilà une odeur exquise, s'exclama Lucius en entrant dans la cuisine.

— J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, renchérit Severus, qui était sur les talons de son blond ami.

— Pas touche, messieurs. C'est notre dessert de ce soir.

Lucius se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son amante.

— Mes papilles en frémissent d'avance, susurra-t-il.

Severus, pas en reste, offrit le même traitement à l'autre joue de son amante.

— Désolée de vous décevoir, mais la mousse au chocolat n'est pas pour vos papilles.

-----

Lucius observait d'un air détaché tout à fait démenti par son érection Hermione qui recouvrait consciencieusement chaque millimètre carré du sexe de Severus de mousse au chocolat.

« On devrait dire millimètre rond sur un objet de forme cylindrique, » musa-t-il.

Il se demanda si le liquide séminal en changeait le goût mais oublia toute interrogation métaphysique lorsque leur amante commune lécha le dessert onctueux sur la chair tendue de son ami. Celui-ci non plus n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un en train de se poser des questions. Lucius regretta amèrement d'avoir volé une lichette de mousse dans la casserole.


	51. Salutations distinguées ou pas

_Ecrit pour sevysnow et pour lequel je ne gagne aucune noise. Désolée pour la mise en forme, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre en page comme pour une lettre normale.  
_

* * *

Hermione GRANGER

5 allée des Clous

75021 HALLEBARDE

Monsieur Severus SNAPE

15 Spinner's End

QUELQUE PART EN ANGLETERRE

Hallebarde, le 09 mai 2008

Réf. : votre offre d'emploi de garde du corps

Monsieur Snape,

J'ai relevé avec intérêt votre proposition d'emploi de garde du corps dans la Gazette du Sorcier de ce jour. Être labellisé « héros de guerre » rend en effet difficile d'échapper à ses admirateurs, qui parfois peuvent se montrer envahissants, ou à ses ennemis, souvent dangereux.

Je propose de mettre à votre disposition mon expérience dans le combat contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts afin de vous aider à lutter contre ces deux catégories d'importuns. Je suis en effet capable de rester cachée aux yeux de tous grâce à ma maîtrise de sorts d'invisibilité et de protection (vous n'avez d'ailleurs toujours pas remarqué que ma tente était plantée dans votre jardin). J'ai prouvé ma capacité à faire face aux ennemis lorsque j'ai échappé au serpent de Voldemort Nagini (ce que vous n'avez pas su faire, cela dit en passant). Enfin et surtout, ma présence à vos côtés gardera à distance vos admirateurs les plus fervents. Harry Potter n'osera jamais renouveler ses avances s'il voit sa meilleure amie en votre compagnie. Croyez-moi, monsieur Snape, je prends l'expression « garde du corps » très au sérieux, EN PARTICULIER LORSQU'IL S'AGIT DE CELUI DE MON FIANCE !

Je vous informe donc, monsieur Snape, que vous allez m'accorder un entretien autour d'un dîner aux chandelles pas plus tard que demain soir, au cours duquel vous m'informerez avoir refusé toute autre candidature que la mienne !

Salutations distinguées (ou pas),

Hermione GRANGER (-SNAPE à compter du 24 juillet prochain).


	52. Les derniers Severus Luna

_Ecrit pour elwan et benebu, qui voulaient tous deux un drabble Severus/Luna_

* * *

Severus se tenait debout devant la tombe ouverte dans laquelle le cercueil de Rolf Scamander venait d'être déposé. Il se demandait à combien de ses amis il allait encore devoir survivre.

Il fit la queue avec les autres pour présenter ses condoléances à Luna Scamander, la veuve dont le silence et les yeux globuleux vides d'expression étaient plus effrayants que n'importe quelle crise d'hystérie. Il se souvint du vide ressenti le jour où il dut enterrer son épouse Hermione, puis de la détresse qui avait suivi. Il sut alors quoi lui dire.

— Vous pourriez passer prendre un thé demain ?

* * *

Elle s'était blottie dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu les rhumatismes et autre arthrose qui accompagnaient les vieux jours de Severus et Luna. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu être ailleurs en ce jour. Pas après l'enterrement de Harry Potter.

— Il ne reste plus que nous deux, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix lasse.

Elle ne parlait pas de leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Ils étaient les derniers de leur génération, et cela devenait pesant.

— C'est vrai. Mais nous les retrouverons bientôt.

— Vrai aussi.

Il pensait au petit flacon de potion noire qui serait prêt à Noël. Luna sourit.


	53. Symétrie, Severus center

_Ecrit pour hp 100 mots

* * *

_

Severus se pinça mais non, rien n'avait changé. En fait, tout avait changé, mais cela ne changeait rien pour lui. Explication :

— J'ai besoin d'un espion à Poudlard, lui dit le Lord Noir à travers sa barbe blanche.

— Oui, maître, répondit Severus.

C'était bizarre d'appeler ainsi le vieil homme.

Plus tard, il trouva tout aussi bizarre d'expliquer ses aptitudes au professorat à un directeur d'école glabre et au crâne dégarni.

Si Severus avait parfois essayé d'imaginer un monde où le Lord Noir et Dumbledore auraient échangé leur rôle, rien ne l'avait préparé à ceci : il ne voyait aucune différence.


	54. Deux poids, deux mesures

_Écrit pour aylala sur LiveJournal.

* * *

_

— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, geignit Ron.

— Une fois _à chaque fois_ que je sors avec Severus, je suis en retard parce que tu as un _problème_ à régler. Cette fois-ci, tu te débouilles tout seul ! répliqua Hermione

Si ce n'était la cinquième fois en autant de semaines que Ron lui jouait ce tour-là, Hermione se serait peut-être laissée influencée par l'expression de chien battu du jeune homme.

— S'il te plaît…

— Non. Si tu connais Lavande aussi bien que tu le dis, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de mes conseils pour préparer ta soirée avec elle.


	55. Autopsier ou ne pas autopsier

_Ecrit pour fumseck.

* * *

_

Severus jeta la _Gazette du sorcier_ sur le côté avec dédain. Le débat qui faisait la une de l'information ne valait pas qu'il y consacre une seule minute.

— Aucune nouvelle intéressante ce matin, Severus ? Dumbledore lui demanda, amusé.

— Toujours ce stupide débat sur l'utilité d'introduire ou pas les autopsies dans les procédures d'enquête. Je ne comprends pas comment un monde qui laisse ses enfants disséquer toutes sortes d'horreurs dans ma classe sans sourciller peut s'offusquer à l'idée d'ouvrir un être humain. Au moins, dans le cadre d'une autopsie, le sujet est _mort_.

Ah, Severus et son sens de l'humour.


	56. Coalition

_Écrit pour Jufachlo.

* * *

_

Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? Severus n'était directeur de Poudlard que depuis une semaine que cinq professeurs étaient déjà passés dans son bureau pour lui demander une augmentation.

Minerva avait ouvert le bal.

— Je prends un risque en restant ici, avait-elle argumenté.

Comme si elle avait le choix.

Puis ce furent Flitwick, Hagrid, Chourave, et même Trelawney.

Accepter leur demande serait leur accorder une augmentation pour résistance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Impensable. Si au moins il pouvait compter sur Potter pour se hâter de réaliser la prophétie et le libérer de cette foutue guerre !


	57. Le dindon de la farce

_Ecrit pour sevys_now

* * *

_

— Où étais-tu ?

Surpris, Severus sursauta et laissa tomber la cape qu'il allait accrocher au porte-manteau.

— Euh, sorti faire une course.

Hermione s'avança, furieuse. Severus recula.

— Menteur !

— Si, je t'assure.

— Quelle course alors ?

— La poste. Je suis allé à la poste.

— Archi-faux. Inutile de raconter des histoires, je sais où tu étais.

— …

— D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi, Severus ?

Severus rougit et détourna les yeux. Comment expliquer que le seul travail qu'il avait trouvé était celui qu'il avait juré haut et fort, et en public, de ne jamais occuper ?


End file.
